A Little Taste
by AGirlNamedWhiskey
Summary: AU: Panem Academy was established to mold young female minds. Katniss Everdeen, was their model student, but what happens when her world takes a unique turn when she suddenly meets a boy with a troubling past. (Bad!Boy-Peeta, Rich!Girl-Katniss).
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Little Taste

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Primrose and Gale Hawthorne.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own rights to any Robert Frost poems.

**Summary**: AU Panem Academy was established to mold young female minds. Katniss Everdeen, was their model student, but what happens when her world takes a unique turn when she meets a boy with a troubling past. (Bad!Boy-Peeta, Rich!Girl-Katniss).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Panem Preparatory Academy**

**5:30am**

"What are you doing up?" Annie Cresta inquired, in a tired tone, to her roommate.

Annie's exhausted eyes turned to the nightstand clock. She immediately noticed that it was still dark out, so she was curious to know why her friend was fully dressed in her outdoor clothes. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"I need to get some fresh air," Katniss whispered, as she continued rummaging, through the small room, in search of her hiking boots.

"Can't you just open a freaking window?" Annie grunted, throwing a pillow over her head to minimize the noise Katniss was undoubtedly making. "If the Headmistress catches you sneaking out without permission, you're head will be rolling down these lovely halls."

"Trinket's probably asleep in her sound proof chambers, so I'm sure she won't pose a problem," Katniss answered, as she began tying her shoelaces.

"What about the on-site security?" Annie mumbled, through her fluffy pillow.

"They are one step above mall security, Annie," Katniss joked, reaching for her coat. "I believe that the only weapon they carry are those heavy flashlights."

"I'm pretty sure those flashlights carry heavy batteries, that can probably be used as weapons," Annie smirked, at the mere thought of Panem's Preparatory security crew throwing batteries in order to render assailants unconscious.

"I can't be locked up today," Katniss whispered, over to her roommate. "I need to be away for a while."

Annie lowered her pillow, so she could get a better glance at her friend. Annie had known her roommate since Mr. Everdeen sent his oldest daughter to the highly proclaimed all-girls academy.

Katniss Everdeen was the daughter of billionaire tycoon and political figure, Gabe Everdeen. Gabe Everdeen had spared no expense when it came to Katniss's education, and training for the marketing world. Her private tutors began molding her, at a very young age, in order for her to exert power of Everdeen Enterprises once she turned twenty-five.

Katniss was currently only seventeen, but felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. While other girls were preparing for college life, she was preparing to spend her summer interning at her family's multi-media company.

In a world filled with endless possibilities, her life had already been mapped out.

Earlier that morning, Katniss had awoken drenched in cold sweat, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Katniss on many occasions would wake up in a panic state, for they were usually about her life outside of the academy.

Although, Katniss despised the confines of the secluded academy, it was still a place away from the prying eyes of the world.

Katniss would sneak out every once in a while, and follow a hidden path near the main entrance of the school. Katniss would trail the narrow path until she arrived to a secluded meadow within the vast forest.

Katniss currently felt as if the four walls of her assigned dorm were closing in on her, so she needed time to clear her head.

"I'll be back in time for first period," Katniss reassured, her good friend.

"And, what happens if Trinket decides to conduct an impromptu dorm inspection?" Annie asked.

"She usually conducts those in the evenings," Katniss answered, while opening the window to their second-story room. "We both know she spends far too much time putting on makeup in the morning to even conduct an inspection."

"Be safe," Annie replied, knowing that it was futile to even argue with her friend.

"I will," Katniss whispered, while carefully slipping out of their assigned room.

Katniss had become a pro at sneaking out of the academy, but it wasn't always this smooth. When she first arrived at Panem Preparatory, at the age of fourteen, she felt the high walls to be similar to a medieval fortress, but with enough skill and patience she was able to maneuver around like a shadow.

Katniss quietly made it to the hidden path that was located a few yards away from the main entrance.

The morning mist filled the air, while a blanket of fog covered the majestic land.

The academy looked so peaceful from a good distance. Katniss never truly felt the luxury and warmth of a home. Granted, her family dwelled within a large estate, but lacked the essence of a safe haven.

Katniss finally reached the dirt path leading to an old hollow oak tree. Katniss knelt in front of the hollow entrance of the tree, and began to reach for an item that was wrapped up in dirty cloth.

Katniss's hands began to unwrap the hidden item, until it revealed a medium size bow with a few arrows.

Effie Trinket would have a field day if she every found out that Katniss spent her spare time, traveling to a secluded meadow, in order to practice her precision with archery.

Katniss rarely hunted, for she mostly focused on inanimate objects during her training sessions. The feeling of having such control over her bow was exhilarating. Katniss figured it was her way of finding control in a world where she had little options.

Katniss held her bow tightly in her hand, as she secured the arrows into her knapsack. She only had an hour before she needed to head back, so she needed to begin her training before the sun was fully up.

"_The woods are lovely dark and deep,_" Katniss murmured to herself, as she recited her favorite quote by Robert Frost. "…_But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep."_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Westfield Point **

**6:30am**

"Are you sure about this, Mellark?" Johanna asked, as she looked over the opposing groups players. "Those guys all look like they had steroids with their breakfast this morning."

"Do I have much of a choice?" Peeta groaned, under his breath, as he casually took in the players within the opposite team.

Peeta hated these Thursday morning scrimmages that Brutus and Enobaria put together. Peeta Mellark had to admit that out of the five military schools he had attended, and been kicked out of, this one truly had him on his toes.

His parents heard that Westfield Point was a highly recommended school for disobedient and uncontrollable youth. The school held several staff members with highly trained military backgrounds, while Lieutenant Colonel Snow made sure that each student upheld the rules of conduct.

Thursday scrimmages were intended to be a team building exercise, but they all knew that this was a way to keep each of the students in-line.

This particular exercise had one member, from the opposing group, as a representative from their assigned division. This selected individual would race across the woods with the teams flag, as twelve members of the rival division tracks the one player. The twelve members try to retrieve the other teams flag, before the single runner makes it to the safe point.

Peeta had only been at Westfield for roughly two months, and already he knew that many of the students despised this "_tradition_".

The only a selected few enjoyed these exercises, for a few of them relished the feeling of hunting down the opposing tribute like an animal.

Peeta, _unfortunately_, was selected to represent his division for that morning's event.

"It could be a lot worse," Johanna stated, with a light shrug.

"Stop while you're ahead, Mason," Gale Hawthorne, Division 12's group leader, responded, as he looked towards Peeta's calm expression. "Here…take this."

Peeta looked down, and noticed Gale slipping him a small piece of paper.

"This better not be a love note, Hawthorne," Peeta joked, as he began opening the note. "I'm sure Mason will be quite jealous."

"Shut up," Johanna answered, while punching Peeta on his right shoulder.

"What is this?" Peeta inquired, as he looked back at Gale with utter confusion.

"It's a map," Gale whispered. "What the hell does it look like?"

"I know that it's a map, but where is it leading me to," Peeta stated, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"Thresh was able to find a short cut during the last scrimmage," Gale responded, in a low voice. Maps, compasses or anything that could put the opposing team at a disadvantage was considered unsanctioned within these exercises. "If you cut bypass the creek, towards the meadow you'll be able to reach the safe point without being detected by Cato's division."

"Remember… If we win, we'll be able to have civil liberties this weekend," Johanna stated, in an indifferent -yet threatening tone. "No pressure, but don't fuck it up."

"Thanks for those words of encouragement," Peeta answered, placing the map into his back pocket before Brutus has any time to confiscate it.

"Stick to the map, and you'll be fine," Gale stated, with a reassuring tone.

"Division 12 Tribute…to the start line," Enobaria announced, through the megaphone, as she stood on the main platform with the other drill captains. "You will have a five minute advantage, Mellark."

"Lucky me," Peeta mumbled under his tone, reluctantly making his way to the start line.

While making his way to his assigned position he noticed a few members of the opposing division getting ready for the challenge. It was just his luck to have Cato Forrester, Division #2's leader, as an adversary with his lackeys trailing behind.

"I'm sure that I don't need to remind you that you are to uphold Westfield Point's honor code during this match," Brutus stated, from where he stood with Haymitch Abernathy, Westfield's onsite clinical counselor.

Abernathy's onsite assistance was considered a perk of the academy. Many of the attendees of Westfield had a lot of unresolved issues that wouldn't be addressed in another setting. Peeta found that he would rather talk to a brick wall than to discuss his feelings with the resident drunk.

"Meaning?" Peeta inquired, with a nonchalant tone, as he addressed Brutus.

"Meaning that you are clear to leave this secure perimeter under the strict notion that you will be waiting at the safe-point," Brutus stated, with no emotion within his usually stern expression. "Meaning that if you run…we will find you. Are we clear?"

Peeta simply nodded, knowing that it was too early for his usual sly remarks.

"Take your mark," Brutus stated.

Peeta wasn't really in the mood for any of this crap, but being able to be alone for a few minutes…away from _West-Hell_ didn't seem too awful.

"Go!" Enobaria cried out, alerting Peeta that his five-minute advantage had now commenced.

"This is going to be a long day," Peeta thought, but still began leisurely making his way out into the vast forest.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"Damn it," Katniss grunted, under her breath. "Come on."

During her target practice, she lodged her arrowhead into the bark of a sturdy tree trunk. Katniss's patience was running dry after five minutes of trying to yank the metal head out with no luck.

Katniss knew that her time within the woods was coming to a close end, so she hated wasting time on such a trivial thing.

Katniss was sweaty and tired from all the exhausting target practice, but it was a welcoming experience. She loved becoming submerged in the lush scenery, and the tranquility of nature.

Katniss grew up in the overly populated Manhattan area of New York. The only natural scenery within the city limits was Central Park, and even then it was heavily populated with cyclists and joggers.

Over time these woods had become her sanctuary.

Traveling into these woods would help Katniss forget about the dysfunctional existence that awaited her back home. It was within this luscious greenery that she could just be ordinary, and not the academy's poster child of excellence.

Katniss was still focused on retrieving her arrowhead, but abruptly began hearing an unsteady pace from a distance. The noise sounded like the tussling of fallen leaves, but there was no wind to create such a movement.

The commotion seemed like it was approaching rapidly towards her general direction, like a wild animal hunting after its prey.

Katniss reached for one of her loose arrows, and held her bow tightly in her hands.

Katniss's heart began beating out of her chest. She hoped that her trail hadn't been detected, and that whatever was causing such a commotion would veer towards a different path.

Katniss held her longbow tightly within her sweaty palms, and before she could take a single breath…the unknown figure finally emerged.

The figure came in the form of a broad-shoulder, ashy blonde teenage boy.

The figure was running through the woods, periodically glancing down at a piece of paper in his hands.

The stranger finally looked up, and caught sight of Katniss before she could even hide.

The ashy-blonde stopped dead in his tracks the moment his piercing blue eyes locked with Katniss.

Most people would be uneasy with a weapon drawn at them, but in the case of this specific stranger all that could be seen was a sardonic smile.

His sly grin and audacious glance undoubtedly exuded trouble.

Trouble was _clearly_ something Katniss Everdeen was not familiar with, but found herself rather intrigued by it.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_I know that I should stop and focus…but this is how my mind works. I'm still working on As the World Falls Down and Tell Me that You're Mine. It was right after I finished When I'm with You that this particular idea came to me. I hope you all like it, and please let me know if you think this idea is good enough to continue._

_Sending off tons of hugs,_

_Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Little Taste

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Primrose and Gale Hawthorne.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own rights to any Robert Frost poems.

**Summary**: AU Panem Academy was established to mold young female minds. Katniss Everdeen, was their model student, but what happens when her world takes a unique turn when she meets a boy with a troubling past. (Bad!Boy-Peeta, Rich!Girl-Katniss).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Katniss was still focused on retrieving her arrowhead, but abruptly began hearing an unsteady pace from a distance. The noise sounded like the tussling of fallen leaves, but there was no wind to create such a movement. _

_The commotion seemed like it was approaching rapidly towards her general direction, like a wild animal hunting after its prey. _

_Katniss reached for one of her loose arrows, and held her bow tightly in her hands. _

_Katniss's heart began beating out of her chest. She hoped that her trail hadn't been detected, and that whatever was causing such a commotion would veer towards a different path._

_Katniss held her longbow tightly within her sweaty palms, and before she could take a single breath…the unknown figure finally emerged._

_The figure came in the form of a broad-shoulder, ashy blonde teenage boy. _

_The figure was running through the woods, periodically glancing down at a piece of paper in his hands._

_The stranger finally looked up, and caught sight of Katniss before she could even hide._

_The ashy-blonde stopped dead in his tracks the moment his piercing blue eyes locked with Katniss._

_Most people would be uneasy with a weapon drawn at them, but in the case of this specific stranger all that could be seen was a sardonic smile._

_His sly grin and audacious glance undoubtedly exuded trouble._

_Trouble was clearly something Katniss Everdeen was not familiar with, but found herself rather intrigued by it._

* * *

**Continued…**

It had taken Katniss a few seconds to realize that she wasn't actually hallucinating, and that there _literally_ was a stranger just a few feet away from her.

Katniss nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, mentally cursing herself for not securing her braid tighter before she left the academy.

She returned her unsteady hand back to the bow handle, never veering her gaze away from the unknown figure.

One thing that struck Katniss was that sly smirk the ashy blonde was still sporting, for it was as if he was reading her nervous thoughts.

All she wanted to do was wipe away that smug grin, for it was becoming the source of her anxious state.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Peeta inquired, with his hands in a mock surrender.

"Mocking a girl with a bow and arrow in her hands is not the smartest course of action," Katniss stated, in a firm tone.

"Are you planning on lowering your weapon?" Peeta asked, taking one step closer towards Katniss. "Or do I frighten you that much?"

"I'm not scared of you," Katniss quickly responded, noticing the broad-shoulder stranger stepping even closer, until he was standing only mere inches away from her sharp arrow.

"This way you won't miss," He whispered, staring directly into Katniss dark gray eyes.

Peeta couldn't help but notice a certain sadness that hid beneath them, for they mirrored his owe.

"I never miss," Katniss answered, with tightness within her throat.

Her arrow was still aimed directly towards the center of his chest, but the handsome outsider wasn't at all in fear.

"Good to know," Peeta replied, with a smile growing, but it was in that instant that a rumble of noise could be heard emerging from the other side of the valley.

Katniss lowered her weapon, as the noises grew louder.

"Hide," were the only words that escaped the ashy blondes lips, as they both ran towards a fallen log. They both hid behind the large fallen oak tree, waiting for whatever was heading their way to pass.

"Mind telling me, why we're hiding from all the commotion?" Katniss inquired, in a low, and breathless tone.

"Not really," Peeta answered back, slowly lifting his head a few inches above to get a better picture of all that was going.

Peeta could barely see Cato's group in the far off distance, but it was obvious that they were gaining on his trail.

"Jerk," Katniss mumbled under her breath, and decided in that particular moment to stand up and leave.

Her actions were cut abruptly short when the outsider pulled her back down onto the grassy floor. Katniss was about to scream, when the stranger's hand went over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Peeta hushed in a low whisper. "I promise."

Katniss could feel the weight of the stranger on her, as well as, the warmth of his breath hitting her sweaty skin.

"I'm going to remove my hand now," Peeta replied, watching as the young girl's eyes flashed with intense fire. It was clear that the unknown beauty wanted to put up a good fight. It was soon clear that she wasn't going to fight by the way she reluctantly stopped struggling.

Peeta gradually removed his hand from where it had been tightly placed over the gray-eyed girls mouth. He was waiting for her to begin screaming, but was surprised when he was greeted with pure silence.

Only the sounds of their breathing could be heard clearly.

They continued to stare at each other in chaste silence, both undoubtedly not wanting to be the first to break the tension within the air.

"So…you live around here?" Peeta joked, watching Katniss's dark eyes roll, clearly not amused with Peeta's sarcastic sense of humor.

"Can you get off of me?" Katniss shot back, for the blue-eyed stranger was still on top of her.

"And if I don't?" Peeta inquired, tilting his head to the side. "Will you shoot me with one of your arrows?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure this very moment," Katniss responded, as if her words spewed hot venom.

"I could think of a few more things that could give you more pleasure," Peeta smirked, but began to move to the side in order to give Katniss the space she was requesting.

"Charmer," Katniss mocked, while brushing off the dried leaves that were now clinging to her coat. "May I ask, what you are running from?"

"What makes you think that I'm running from something?" Peeta asked, lifting his head to view the opposing team. Cato's squad was heading in the opposite direction from where Peeta was initially heading before he stumbled upon the girl with a bow.

"It's quite obvious that you are not here out of your own freewill," Katniss stated, slowly sitting up from where she had been awkwardly laying down. "That sorry excuse for a map is also a dead give away."

"Maybe I'm running towards something," Peeta answered, turning his gaze back to her.

"You attend Westfield Point, don't you?" Katniss inquired, in a low and steady whisper. "That prison down the hill."

"It's not a prison," Peeta muttered, under his breath, wishing that there was a cool breeze to cool him down.

"Isn't it a last chance program for delinquents?" Katniss questioned, with a curious tone.

"Think whatever you want, Princess," Peeta answered with a small smirk to follow.

"Don't call me that," Katniss warned.

"What should I call you then?" Peeta asked, leaning his head to the side. "I think the nickname suits you considering you're from Panem Academy."

"How did you know that?" Katniss asked, for she never mentioned any personal information in that short period of time.

Peeta pointed towards the small school insignia that was embroidered on her knapsack.

Katniss could feel the embarrassment setting in, but she refused to let the unwanted visitor see her apparent frustration.

The commotion from the opposing team could now be heard in the far off distance, so it was time to finally emerge from their hidden corner.

Peeta was the first to stand, while Katniss began reaching for her bow that had been cast aside earlier.

"Friends of yours?" Katniss asked, undoubtedly referring to the swarm of runners that had just passed them.

"Not really," Peeta answered, turning his gaze back down to the small map that was given to him earlier.

"Oh, I thought they were…considering that they also seemed to have an air of arrogance," Katniss responded, earning an amused gaze from Peeta. "My mistake."

"Did they teach you to be this feisty in that boarding school of yours, or does that come naturally?" Peeta inquired, not helping the smile that was forming. "Is that why you were shipped there to begin with?"

It was obvious that Peeta had struck a nerve, for it was evident with the young girls angry expression. Katniss was already marching her way towards the general direction of the prep-academy.

"Did I hit too close to home?" Peeta called out, but his words were still not reaching her. "Are you just going to leave me stranded here?"

"You have a map," Katniss called over your shoulder, still making her way up the uneven ground.

"It's written in like some mysterious language," Peeta joked, as he lifted the small piece of paper in the air. "I'm pretty sure it was Hawthorne's way of being slick."

"What's in it for me?" Katniss stated, as she turned to finally face the uninvited stranger.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked, with a shrewd smile spreading across his luscious lips.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that you have that I want," Katniss teased, as she began turning to head back to the academy.

"Is that so?" Peeta asked, enjoying the way he made the gray-eyed girl so tense.

"Have a nice life," Katniss responded, over her shoulder.

"What about this?" Peeta inquired, walking over to the old oak tree that held the arrowhead Katniss was trying to remove earlier. "Don't you want this back?"

Katniss refused to acknowledge or respond to the strangers comment until his next words made her stop walking all together.

"Maybe, I'll hand deliver this to your academy later," Peeta answered, as he finally removed the jammed arrow from the tree trunk. "Do you think that your headmistress would be displeased, if she knew one of her pupils had taken up such a dangerous hobby?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" Katniss inquired, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm asking for a favor," Peeta stated, slowly walking towards Katniss. "You help me out, and your little excursion off campus will be our little secret."

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" Katniss remarked, knowing that she had underestimated the broad-shoulder stranger was.

"I've been called many things," Peeta answered, still holding Katniss's arrow in his firm hands. "Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" Katniss stated, clearly not enjoying the fact that the handsome stranger had the upper hand in this situation. Katniss forcibly snatched the map from Peeta's grasp, and began to carefully read the coordinates. "Marshall's Creek is down this way."

"Lead the way," Peeta replied, while stepping aside in order to give room for his new guide.

They walked in pure silence for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was merely ten minutes.

Katniss was already late for her first period class, but knew that Annie would do her best to cover for her for as long as she could.

Headmistress Trinket wouldn't check up on her until after lunch, so she still had plenty of time to escort her blackmailer to his destination and back.

"So…" Katniss uttered, hating the fact that the tension filled silence was getting to her. "What are you in for?"

"What?" Peeta inquired, not knowing exactly what his guide meant by her cryptic comment.

"Westfield, what are you in for?" Katniss asked, as she directed them towards a small hillside.

"Are you trying to have a conversation with me?" Peeta questioned, with an amused gaze.

"Forget it," Katniss answered, realizing that this boy loved getting under her skin.

"What are you in for?" Peeta asked curiously. "Why were you sentenced to that uptight boarding school?"

"I'm not in trouble," Katniss shot back, turning an angry glare towards the blue-eyed boy.

"Could have had me fooled," Peeta commented, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. "You expect me to believe that you being locked away in that prep school is a fucking reward."

"I'm not caged in!" Katniss shouted, as she stopped dead in her track, so she could properly face her unwanted acquaintance.

"So, then…why are you out here?" Peeta inquired. "I'm pretty sure your headmistress didn't approve this little adventure."

"You don't know anything about me," Katniss answered, veering her eyes away from the boy's intense glare.

"And you don't know anything about me," Peeta remarked, never taking his eyes away from the girl in front of him.

"So, lets keep it that way," Katniss answered, in a cold manner, rotating her view back towards the open field that was currently ahead of them.

"We're here," Katniss announced, motioning to the open grassland area.

Peeta could see the flagpole Hawthorne had described to him earlier. All Peeta needed to do was place his teams flag on the vacant flagpole before Cato's squad had the chance to get there.

Peeta was about to make a sly remark, but noticed that Katniss was already heading back to the main route.

"That's it?" Peeta inquired, lifting both arms in the air with interest.

"That's it," Katniss repeated, nonchalantly over her shoulder.

"Can I at least get your name?" Peeta called out, with another signature grin.

"No," Katniss answered back, not helping the small smirk that was working its way across her lips.

Katniss had reached an elevated point of the small hillside when she noticed a group of runners in the far off distance. They were at least seven minutes away from the empty field if they kept up with their current pace.

"You have company heading your way," Katniss called out, and within seconds Peeta was standing right beside her in order to see what she was referring to.

"Shit," Peeta whispered, under his breath, while turning his gaze back to destination.

"You have time to make it down, before they get here," Katniss responded, quickly glancing down at her wristwatch. "They seem to be going the longer route."

"Alright, thanks," Peeta answered, turning his gaze back to Katniss. "It's been… _interesting_."

"For lack of a better word…_yeah_, it's been interesting," Katniss replied, with a nod.

It was then that Peeta began to gradually inch closer to Katniss, and for a split second all of Katniss's body froze in place. The heat of his breath was spreading across her warm skin, as his scent filled her lungs.

Katniss thought the stranger's lips would soon touch hers, but instead he leaned closer to her ear.

"I want to know your name," Peeta whispered, leaving Katniss somewhat speechless.

Peeta's fingertips then found the hunter-green ribbon located at the bottom of Katniss's intricate braid. Peeta gradually slipped the ribbon off of Katniss's braid, causing a curious expression from his guide.

"I might need it for luck," Peeta answered, as he tightly held the silk ribbon within his hand.

Peeta then placed Katniss's arrow within her grasp.

"You need to head out," Katniss advised, motioning to the loud commotion that was hurdling through the valley.

"Not until you tell me your name," Peeta smirked, knowing that he was losing time, but he was enjoying himself far too much to even care.

"Katniss…my name is Katniss," Katniss responded, gazing directly into the strangers deep blue eyes. His eyes reminded Katniss of the ocean she use to visit with her family down in Fiji…color that was dark and untamed.

Peeta's smile was relatively genuine as he began walking towards the grassland area, but still continued to keep his gaze on Katniss.

"I'll see you around…Katniss," Peeta called out, just before he began sprinting down towards the field.

Peeta could see Cato's crew through his peripheral vision, and it took most of his strength to push his legs to the middle of the field where the checkpoint was located. Peeta finally reached the flagpole where he placed his team's insignia on the metal clip.

Once Peeta's task was completed he turned to the edge of the forest where he had emerged from just seconds ago, wondering if Katniss was still standing in the distance.

Peeta quickly noticed that Katniss was, _indeed_, already gone.

Peeta glanced down upon his sweaty hands where he still held the silk hair ribbon.

The ribbon would forever be a reminder of the girl he once met within the woods…a girl he knew he would encounter again.

**TBC…**

* * *

Hi Everyone!

Well, here's the second chapter, and it literally took over my weekend. I started writing like a madwoman, and then editing the remaining half of Sunday (which took longer than expected). I'm hoping you all are currently enjoying the interaction so far, and I would love to here your thoughts…whether you like where it's going or hate it (lol). Comments are always welcomed.

Stay tuned for we have some more Everlark scenes to come!

Also, I would love to follow more Finnick/Annie and Everlark Blogs on Tumblr (My Tumblr name is: WickedWhiskeyGirl)

Hugs!

Whiskey


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A Little Taste

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Primrose and Gale Hawthorne.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own rights to any Robert Frost poems, Amy Winehouse Songs or Wuthering Heights.

**Summary**: AU Panem Academy was established to mold young female minds. Katniss Everdeen, was their model student, but what happens when her world takes a unique turn when she meets a boy with a troubling past. (Bad!Boy-Peeta, Rich!Girl-Katniss).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Peeta's fingertips then found the hunter-green ribbon located at the bottom of Katniss's intricate braid. Peeta gradually slipped the ribbon off of Katniss's braid, causing a curious expression from his guide._

"_I might need it for luck," Peeta answered, as he tightly held the silk ribbon within his hand. _

_Peeta then placed Katniss's arrow within her grasp. _

"_You need to head out," Katniss advised, motioning to the loud commotion that was hurdling through the valley._

"_Not until you tell me your name," Peeta smirked, knowing that he was losing time, but he was enjoying himself far too much to even care._

"_Katniss…my name is Katniss," Katniss responded, gazing directly into the strangers deep blue eyes. His eyes reminded Katniss of the ocean she use to visit with her family down in Fiji…color that was dark and untamed. _

_Peeta's smile was relatively genuine as he began walking towards the grassland area, but still continued to keep his gaze on Katniss._

"_I'll see you around…Katniss," Peeta called out, just before he began sprinting down towards the field. _

_Peeta could see Cato's crew through his peripheral vision, and it took most of his strength to push his legs to the middle of the field where the checkpoint was located. Peeta finally reached the flagpole where he placed his team's insignia on the metal clip. _

_Once Peeta's task was completed he turned to the edge of the forest where he had emerged from just seconds ago, wondering if Katniss was still standing in the distance. _

_Peeta quickly noticed that Katniss was, indeed, already gone._

_Peeta glanced down upon his sweaty hands where he still held the silk hair ribbon. _

_The ribbon would forever be a reminder of the girl he once met within the woods…a girl he knew he would encounter again._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Panem Academy**

_Saturday…_

Katniss was utterly grateful for the peace and quiet that usually came with the weekends at the academy.

Regularly, many of the Panem students would venture back home for the long weekend, but for Katniss that wasn't an option.

Mr. Everdeen was generally always meticulously working on last minute details for his staffing's to even worry about spending time with his eldest daughter.

Katniss had stopped putting herself through those awkward situations where she constantly felt like an unwanted guest in her own home.

She was preparing to spend the next three days dedicating her time to practicing her archery technique. The only thing presently running through Katniss's tired brain was getting some well-deserved rest.

Katniss rested her heavy head upon her cool, soft pillow when the sound of Amy Winehouse's melancholy voice began to fill the room.

"_Tonight you're mine completely…_

_You give your love so sweetly._

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?"_

The melody continuously played within the dark dorm room, making it difficult for Katniss to fall back to sleep. The music was one of Annie's many ringtones, but this particular song was assigned to Annie's longtime boyfriend, Finnick Odair.

Annie and Finnick seemed like the most unlikely pair, but no matter the differences they encountered they were able to fit perfectly. Annie was the warm soul Finnick craved, while he was the wild tide that filled Annie with delight.

The sound of Amy Winehouse's voice was usually very soothing to Katniss, but today all she wanted was pure unaltered silence. She had half a mind to pick up the phone in order to tell Finnick to call back later, but quickly noticed Annie already reaching for her cellphone.

"Hey you," Annie greeted, from where she was stirring away in her assigned bed. "I miss you too."

"Ugh, young love," Katniss mumbled under her breath, while throwing her duvet cover over her head.

Oh, that's just Katniss," Annie responded into the phone receiver. It was obvious that Katniss's comment could be heard through the other end of the phone-line. "Finnick, want's to know if you're up for a trip into town?"

"No," Katniss answered rather quickly, but honestly didn't want to venture out to the local town that was roughly thirty minutes away from the academy.

"We'll be ready in a few," Annie replied, with a smirk on her face. "Love you too."

"No, we won't," Katniss sharply answered, while still under the heavy duvet cover.

Annie finally positioned her phone on the small nightstand, and turned her gaze so she could get a better view of her best friend.

"What's going on with you?" Annie inquired, as she sat up from her bed.

Annie had noticed that Katniss had been acting rather strange lately. All of Katniss's odd behaviors seemed to have originated a few days back when she ventured out for a bit of target practice.

When Katniss arrived back to the academy she looked slightly disheveled, for her hair wasn't in its usual neat braid. Katniss's hair was wild and free, which was a rare sight considering her friend was always in a pristine form.

When Annie tried bringing up the subject of Katniss's outing in the woods, her friend mere just stated that she couldn't properly explain the events that transpired.

"So, tell me what's wrong?" Annie repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing," Katniss answered back in a quick manner. "I just need some sleep."

"That's an interesting comment coming from the girl that only sleeps five hours a day," Annie replied, carefully rising up from her bed, so she could make her way over to Katniss's side of the room. "You're not coming down with anything are you?"

"Probably," Katniss responded, still hiding under the bed sheets, hoping that her friend would finally give her a bit of space.

Katniss couldn't deny that she had been under some sort of daze for the pass couple of days, but she refused to breathe any life to the cause of her absentmindedness.

She refused to think about that insufferable, _yet_ handsome stranger from the woods.

No, she wouldn't allow herself to spend a minute more thinking about…_him_.

"If you're feeling under the weather, I'll be more than happy to contact Headmistress Trinket," Annie answered, with a mischievous grin across her face. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have you stay in the infirmary with Clove Madison. I heard Clove is still recovering from that awful stomach virus, so she wouldn't mind a bit of company."

Katniss flung her bed sheets away from her face, so that she could properly glare at her friend's features in order to detect if Annie was bluffing.

"You're so evil," Katniss finally responded, after a short pause. "You know that, right?"

"I've been told," Annie answered, turning on her heels, while reaching for her bathroom bag that was located by the door. "Finnick will be by to pick us up in a half hour."

Katniss was about to make a sarcastic remark, but her roommate was already out of the door, probably heading to the communal bathrooms.

Katniss reluctantly sat up from where she had been resting, casually looking out into the early October sky.

The weather was oddly still warm, but the grey sky looked as though they would be in for cooler weather in the evening.

She had always loved October, for it was also her mother's favorite time of the year.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ten Years Ago…_

"_Momma," Katniss whispered, noticing her mother standing by an open window in their Manhattan penthouse apartment. _

_The late October weather had finally caught up with the city, as the cool winds were now blowing across the metropolitan area. Annabel Everdeen stood with a serene look upon her face, as the sharp cold breeze blew through the curtains._

"_Come closer, Katniss," Mrs. Everdeen responded, still keeping her dark hazel eyes fixated on the shifting weather conditions outside. _

"_What are you looking at?" a seven-year-old Katniss asked, while standing right beside her mother's slender figure._

"_This city," Mrs. Everdeen whispered, in a distant tone. "This city of lost souls."_

"_What about it, momma?" Katniss asked, looking out onto the hectic metropolis below._

"_This city starves my grieving heart," Mrs. Everdeen replied, placing her fragile hand over her chest._

"_What's wrong with your heart?" Katniss asked, in a worrisome tone, turning her gaze away from the bright city lights in front of them._

_Annabel Everdeen lowered herself until she was kneeling before her young daughter, and casually reached for Katniss's small slender hand. Mrs. Everdeen then placed Katniss's hand over her beating heart._

"_Can you feel that?" Mrs. Everdeen whispered._

"_You're heart is beating very fast," Katniss observed, still confused by what her mother was trying to convey to her._

_Katniss had noticed that her mother had been acting relatively peculiar recently, but just tried to pretend that it was all in her head. It wasn't unusual for her mother to be in her own world, but lately it seemed as though no one could reach Annabel in the far depths of her sad thoughts._

"_A heart can still beat even when it's broken," Mrs. Everdeen answered, with a dejected smile. "Understand?"_

_Unfortunately, Katniss did not understand her mothers pressing words. Katniss wished she could reach her mother, but it was obvious that they were currently miles away from each other._

"_Being in love is like…watching a magician performing a trick," Mrs. Everdeen explained, holding her daughters hand tightly within her own. "You are amazed by the way the magic captivates you, but in the end…it is all an illusion."_

_Katniss absorbed her mother's urgent words._

"_When you fall for the magic trick…you not only lose your sense of wonder, but you also lose a piece of yourself," Mrs. Everdeen whispered, in a broken tone. "No one ever wins when it comes to matters of the heart…understand?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Katniss continued to look out of her dorm room window, trying her best to keep those memories of her mother at a distance. Katniss slipped out of her bed, and reached for her knapsack, searching for one particular item that she had hid away a few days ago.

Katniss's fingers finally met with the sharp metal arrowhead. The arrowhead had broken off into a tree trunk that day in the forest, and it was also the very blade that the stranger held in his hands until the end of their encounter.

The blade was unforgiving and cold…the same words her mother would use when discussing the topic of love.

Katniss shook her troubled thoughts aside, and began making her way towards her dorms door. Before passing through the entryway Katniss nonchalantly tossed the metal blade into the wastebasket without a second thought.

There were many complications within her life, and at this point she didn't need another one.

* * *

An hour later, Katniss was sitting in the backseat of Finnick's 1979 Pontiac, Firebird.

A few loose strands of her hair were twirling around her face, as the windows of the car were all down. The fresh South Carolina breeze was something that Katniss was definitely _not_ complaining about.

The vast green meadows were quickly passing by, as Finnick shifted gears.

Katniss wasn't paying much attention to the couple sitting in front of her, for it was clear that they were in a whole other world of their own.

Finnick's eyes would periodically break from the road just so he could see his girlfriend's smile. Katniss knew that both, Finnick and Annie, cherished these fleeting moments together, for once the week began they had to go back to their respected schools.

Whenever Katniss observed couples, from a far, she would always have such a strange feeling that there was this great mystery to the world that she couldn't entirely comprehend.

The way in which Finnick would gaze upon Annie was like watching a person who had lived their whole life in pure silence, finally be able to hear a beautifully composed symphony.

"Love is so strange," Katniss whispered to herself.

"You alright back there, Everdeen?" Finnick inquired, through the loud roar of the car engine.

"Never better," Katniss responded sarcastically, while taking in the passing scenery.

"What's up with her?" Finnick asked his girlfriend, in a not so low tone.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Annie replied, with a small shrug. "She's not scheduled to go back home until December, so at least we know it has nothing to do with the dread of see her step-monster."

"I actually believe that her step-mother is such a pleasant individual," Finnick answered, while shifting to fourth gear.

"That's because she was once a swimsuit model," Annie replied, with a raised eyebrow, clearly inspecting her boyfriend's feature to see if he was going to blush. "Swimsuits are your kryptonite."

"Actually, you're my kryptonite," Finnick responded, with a subtle smile, causing Annie to form a similar smirk.

"Is there a reason why you're discussing my life as if I can't hear you?" Katniss called out from the backseat.

"We wouldn't have to talk about you, if you would just be honest on why you've acting so unusual lately," Annie answered, turning in her seat so she could face her friend.

"Define unusual," Katniss remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…let's be frank," Finnick chimed in with a chuckle. "Katniss has always had an unusual way about her."

"Thank you, Finn," Katniss responded, in her typical cynical tone.

"Is Crane being his regular asshole self?" Finnick chuckled, looking into the rearview mirror in order to take a quick glimpse of his friend.

"I haven't really spoken with Seneca," Katniss answered, leaning closer to the backseat window. "Distance is the best thing we could offer each other."

"The best thing you can offer him is a clean break," Annie responded, still looking at her best-friends distant expression. "The only reason you've continued this relationship is because Seneca's family has worked closely with your father for years."

"It's called a relationship of convenience, Annie," Katniss answered, looking out as they passed a few cars on the semi-empty road.

"Is that what you really want?" Annie inquired, with a perplexed look upon her face, for she really couldn't grasp such a far fetch concept when it came to relationships and love.

"_Who would want a relationship of convenience?"_ Annie thought to herself, but understood that with Katniss's family's past…love was not a high priority or a reason to be with someone.

Katniss had stated, on different occasions, that her father was the type of man that believed love was a concept for those that couldn't see the big picture.

_Emotions were dangerous…_

"Not all of us have the luxury to falling in love," Katniss answered, with a sad smile. "We can't all have epic love stories like you and Finn."

"Do you actually believe that Finn and I had the smoothest beginning?" Annie laughed, once she heard Katniss's words escaping her lips. "Did I ever tell you how we met?"

"It was the night of the Panem and Excelsior Academy annual dance," Katniss answered, with a shrug, for she believed that she had heard this story before.

"Finnick had been dancing with a few older girls from Panem," Annie began retelling the story of the night she met her boyfriend.

"In my defense…I didn't see Annie until she was standing by the refreshment table all by herself," Finnick answered, as they were slowly pulling in to the town limits. "I remember the manner in which her hair fell around her lovely face, and the way her smile lit up the room."

"Do you want to tell her the first thing you told me?" Annie asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I told you that I was nervous, and that was the first thing that came to my mind," Finnick remarked, turning to catch a glimpse of his girl.

"What did he say?" Katniss inquired, rather intrigued by this new account of how her friends came to be an official couple. "Finn?"

"I walked up to her with this tight knot in my stomach, and when she finally saw me…" Finnick began, but abruptly stopped when he noticed the way in which Annie couldn't contain her laughter. "I asked her if she would like to have a sexual encounter that was so intense it could conceivable alter her political views."

"No…you didn't!" Katniss cried out, with laughter escaping her mouth. "Very smooth, Finn."

"After Annie was done laughing she causally threw a drink in my face," Finnick answered. "I knew that I royally screwed up, but I couldn't just watch her walk away."

Annie turned over in her seat, so she could proper watch her boyfriend of four years.

Granted, their relationship had its ups and downs, but in the end they would rather have it complicated with each other than easy with anyone else.

Annie knew that her relationship with Finn was worth fighting for, and she knew he felt the same.

"It took me months before she answered any of my letters, and I was beginning to believe that she threw out every flower arrangement I sent," Finnick began explaining, with a nostalgic grin. "Then on one not so special day, I saw her leaving town with a group of friends. She looked right at me and…smiled."

"Just so you know, I kept all your flower arrangements," Annie replied with a soft grin, as she felt Finnick's hand reaching for her.

"You can say all you want, Katniss," Finnick responded, while maneuvering the car into an empty spot by the boardwalk. "…But when you meet someone, and I'm not talking about just any person. When you've met your match, when you've met your equal…everything changes."

"Maybe I don't want things to change," Katniss answered, veering her gaze over to the welcoming town.

"You're such a fickle girl, Everdeen," Finnick stated, while turning off the car engine.

"Tell me something I don't know," Katniss responded, opening the car door. "I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going to take a walk down the pier."

"Alright," Annie replied, as she emerged from the car, soon entwining her hand with Finnick's. "We'll meet up at the café for lunch around noon."

"Sounds good," Katniss answered, placing her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Katniss wanted to give her friends some time alone, but she also wanted to take in the calming town setting. The warm Saturday weather felt good upon her skin, and it was clear that she needed this distance. She needed this tranquil disconnect from the academy, and from all the expectations that were already laid out for her by her family.

The long and narrow wooden pier stretched out for a few yards out into the ocean.

The smell of the sea and the warmth of the white sand was something that she couldn't get enough of. All she had to look forward to back home was the noisy city streets, and bright lights.

Katniss walked down the wooden pier, casually looking at the local fishermen who were getting their gear ready.

She made her way to the very end when she found an unoccupied bench, and decided to take a bit of time with catch up on her assigned reading. Katniss reached into her messenger bag, and retrieved a hardcover copy of Emily Bronte's, _Wuthering Heights_.

Katniss was content for the peaceful distraction, as she began reading though the emotionally charged words of passion and despair.

Katniss was so lost with each passing word that she almost didn't notice someone standing right in front of her, watching as she became enthralled with the complex characters.

Katniss turned her line of vision upon the unknown stranger when the figure had casted a shadow over her.

Katniss thought for a split second that maybe she had been in the sun too long, because she couldn't believe her eyes. Katniss's eyes connected with the very person she had been trying to forget.

"Isn't this a nice surprise, Princess," Peeta greeted with his usual air of confidence, while making his way to the vacant seat beside Katniss.

It was clear that her relaxing day was going to be put on hold, for the fates had other things planned.

It was as if she couldn't shake this handsome stranger from her existence…

_This magnetic stranger with a taste for trouble…_

TBC…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, _

_Well I truly hope that I was able to shed some light on Katniss's home life and her reluctance to fall in love. We will be seeing a bit more of her backstory, as well as, her family dynamic. I'm also planning on showing Peeta's point of view in the next chapter, since I didn't want it to seem as though he just magically appeared at the pier. _

_I'm sorry for the lack of Everlark interaction, but we will see more to come within the next chapter. I truly hope you are all enjoying it so far, and that you'll let me know your thoughts of the characters! _

_Virtual Hugs_

_Whiskey_

_(Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A Little Taste

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Primrose and Gale Hawthorne.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own rights to any Robert Frost poems, Alice in Wonderland or Harry Potter.

**Summary**: AU Panem Academy was established to mold young female minds. Katniss Everdeen, was their model student, but what happens when her world takes a unique turn when she meets a boy with a troubling past. (Bad!Boy-Peeta, Rich!Girl-Katniss).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The long and narrow wooden pier stretched out for a few yards out into the ocean._

_The smell of the sea and the warmth of the white sand was something that she couldn't get enough of. All she had to look forward to back home was the noisy city streets, and bright lights._

_Katniss walked down the wooden pier, casually looking at the local fishermen who were getting their gear ready. _

_She made her way to the very end when she found an unoccupied bench, and decided to take a bit of time with catch up on her assigned reading. Katniss reached into her messenger bag, and retrieved a hardcover copy of Emily Bronte's, Wuthering Heights._

_Katniss was content for the peaceful distraction, as she began reading though the emotionally charged words of passion and despair. _

_Katniss was so lost with each passing word that she almost didn't notice someone standing right in front of her, watching as she became enthralled with the complex characters. _

_Katniss turned her line of vision upon the unknown stranger when the figure had casted a shadow over her._

_Katniss thought for a split second that maybe she had been in the sun too long, because she couldn't believe her eyes. Katniss's eyes connected with the very person she had been trying to forget._

"_Isn't this a nice surprise, Princess," Peeta greeted with his usual air of confidence, while making his way to the vacant seat beside Katniss._

_It was clear that her relaxing day was going to be put on hold, for the fates had other things planned._

_It was as if she couldn't shake this handsome stranger from her existence…_

_This magnetic stranger with a taste for trouble…_

* * *

**Continued**…

_Two Hours Earlier…_

_Westfield Point-Division 12_

Peeta was getting ready to head out in his regular clothing, utterly thrilled that he would be abandoning his required uniform…even if it was just for a short while.

Peeta, along with the rest of his division, had been anticipating this weekend for they would be partaking in their granted civil liberties.

Many Westfield students went into town, so they could make phone calls to their friends or girlfriends, while others partook in the town's home-style cuisine.

There was no doubt that half the members of the academy detested the cafeteria food.

Peeta, on the other hand, knew that he would be spending most of his time during this excursion alone. He didn't have anyone to reach out to back home. His relationship with his parents was non-existent; the only correspondence he received was from his older brother, Ryder.

"You ready, Mellark?" Hawthorne called out from across the room.

The only backdrop with these civil liberties was that you were appointed to a division partner, and if there was one thing Peeta didn't want lately was company.

"Give me a second," Peeta answered, reaching into his assigned locker for his dark shades.

"The bus waits for no one," Gale answered, taking a quick glimpse at his wristwatch. "Jo is already outside, and she's scarier than the Division Leaders."

Peeta wasn't one for small talk; in fact, he wasn't much for any type of conversation these past few months.

The last time he had a decent exchange of words was about a week ago when…he met her.

_Katniss_…

There was definitely something about that girl that made him stop, and take a moment. He didn't know if it was the fun banter they shared, or the way in which her eyes flashed fire whenever she looked at him.

It was obvious that the fire within her eyes was more anger than passion, but he still enjoyed the company while it lasted.

Her green ribbon was located in a hidden compartment inside his locker, and with each passing day he would take a few moments to look over the silk ribbon.

He knew, fully well, that the owner of the ribbon wasn't one to be trifled with, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoying getting under her skin.

Peeta was never one to have trouble with catching a girl's eye, but in this case, from the moment they met…he could tell she was different.

The sound of his locker shutting brought Peeta out of his own thoughts, as he casually began making his way to the quad where the bus was waiting to transport his group.

"It's about time," Johanna muttered, under her breathe, from the very back of the narrow bus. "Making sure your hair was perfect, Mellark?"

"Not really," Peeta remarked, propping himself down to a vacant window seat. "…But I could lend you my comb if you're interested. You also look like you could use a haircut."

"Asshole," Johanna stated, lowering herself in the seat behind Peeta and Gale.

"Who's your assigned partner, Jo?" Gale inquired, as he checked his wristwatch, for what seemed like the twentieth time in the pass half-hour.

"I wasn't paying attention when Enobaria was reading out the names," Johanna stated, keeping a close eye on Gale's odd behavior. "What is your deal?"

"What?"

"You keep glancing at your watch like that White Rabbit from _Alice and Wonderland,_" Johanna responded, leaning forward in her seat. "Are you late for a very important date?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Alice _in_ Wonderland, Jo," Peeta remarked, turning his stare to the window located next to him.

"Shut up," Johanna stated, in a frustrated tone. "Gale, are you planning on answering me?"

"There's nothing to say," Gale answered, knowing that he needed to tone down his anxiety, for he didn't want to draw any suspicion because of his conduct.

Johanna wasn't about to take Gale's not-so-forthcoming response, but was cut off mid-thought when Division Twelve's Leader, Brutus, entered the bus with his customary stern look of indifference.

"Listen up!" Brutus cried out, once he reached the middle of the bus. "I'm not going to go over the rules and guidelines because I would just be repeating myself for the tenth time."

"More like the hundredth time," Johanna mumbled, in a low breath.

Gale quickly maneuvered his head to the side, in order to catch a glimpse at his friend, signaling for her to remain silent.

"We are heading forty miles into town," Brutus began explaining the itinerary for the day. "Once we arrive, you will line-up with your assigned partner, where you will then be issued this nifty little thing."

Brutus reached into the black bag he had right by his feet. He then lifted a metal device that looked similar to a bracelet; the only difference was that it seemed to clip together securely like one half of a handcuff.

"What the hell is that thing?" Peeta asked, in a low voice, finally seeing the steel looking device.

"It's our trusty tracking device," Gale whispered. "These liberties into town are suppose to be followed under the honor code, but they don't trust us enough to wander around town without knowing exactly where we are at all times."

"Big brothers always watching," Johanna murmured, crossing her arms angrily across her chest. It was clear that Johanna Mason wasn't at all onboard with being tagged like wild animal.

"Our estimated time of arrival is ten o'clock," Brutus replied, looking at his watch to verify the time. "You are all expected to be back inside this bus, no later than 3:00pm. Clear?"

There were several students that responded in agreement. Those that were settled in the back were rather silent.

"I'm sure I don't need to go over the ramifications of what will occur if any of you decided to make a mockery of this academy," Brutus stated, with a firm tone, as he continued to scan the faces of each of the students aboard the bus.

Somehow Peeta felt as if these liberties, that were granted to them, were more of an inconveniences than a reward.

Granted, this was the first time Peeta was attending this Westfield Point activity, but already he could feel the weight of these restrictions. With his luck he would get caught crossing some sector that was restricted without his knowledge, and be placed in a different, highly secured area of Westfield.

Although, his stay within the academy was voluntary, if one could call it that, he still wanted to keep off the facilities radar.

Months ago, the judge who dealt with his case stated that he could spend seven months residing at the Westfield Point Academy, or go under strict house arrest.

Peeta gladly choose being placed at a state operated facility than being restrained within the confines of his family's house.

Plus, there was a high possibility that the Mellark family would not be welcoming his presence any time soon.

The ride into town was shorter than Peeta had anticipated.

Peeta, pretty much, kept to himself during the journey into the small town.

He would periodically listen into the heated conversation Johanna and Gale were having over the merits of proper self-defense tactics, when the bus finally came to a complete stop at the town square.

"Here we go," Gale remarked, looking away from the view of the town. "As much as I enjoying being away from Westfield, I must say that I really hate the way this community looks at us when we hop off the bus."

"Let them stare," Johanna stated, with distain in her voice. "We still on for the plan, Hawthorne?"

"Absolutely," Gale responded, making sure that no one else was eavesdropping into their conversation.

"What are you two up to?" Peeta asked, lowering his shades, to get a better view of his two friends.

"You'll see," Gale answered, with a mischievous wink.

Peeta noticed that his friends weren't exaggerating about the way the local onlooker's would change their expressions when each of the students descended from the Westfield bus. The looks of disgust and anger were just a few of the emotions that Peeta picked up on when he exited from the vehicle.

Peeta was brought out of his daze when he felt the cold metal steel being placed around his wrist. Peeta glance down, and watched as Enobaria initiated his tracker information.

"You are all set, Mellark," Brutus stated, as he finished jotting down the serial numbers that was assigned to Peeta's tracking device. "Three o'clock sharp."

"Got it," Peeta answered, as he began making his way, with Johanna and Gale, to the center of the town. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Johanna stated, guiding them to a seclude alleyway passed the populated town square.

Once they reached the back point of the alley, Johanna motioned for them to hide behind the large garbage bin. Peeta watched curiously as Johanna's slender hands began tapping on several stones within the brick wall next to them.

"Are we trying to cross over to _Diagon Alley_?" Peeta inquired, trying to suppress his laughter, but noticed that neither of his friends found his Harry Potter reference to be humorous.

"Funny," Johanna whispered, finally locating the hollow brick fragment within the large wall she had been looking for. Johanna slowly began removing the loose brick, and carefully reached into the small enclosure inside the wall.

Peeta noticed that when his friend pulled her hand out she held a small dirty handkerchief. Peeta was about to make a snarky remark, when Johanna unwrapped the contents of what was inside the material. Peeta observed a small metal pick with a sharp, thin blade in Jo's slender hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Peeta asked, motioning to the metal gadget.

"If you are thinking that this little sucker is going to give you a trailing free day, then…_yes_." Johanna stated, as she began using her one hand to begin unlocking her own tracker.

"Who says picking locks is counterproductive?" Gale inquired, with a chuckle. "My old-man use to say, some locks are not meant to be open."

"You're old man never had Big Brother targeting his every step," Johanna muttered, finally unlinking the metal device from her wrist. "Who's next?"

"Me…I have to get going if I'm going to make it," Gale stated lifting his long sleeve shirt up, so Johanna could work her magic.

"You've got a date?" Peeta inquired leaning up against the cold brick wall.

"Something like that," Gale answered, keeping his eyes focused on the metal tracker.

"Whenever we have these civil liberties, our boy here hitchhikes to a town that's like twenty miles away," Johanna explained, in a not so thrilled voice.

"What's so important that you'd risk getting caught skipping town?" Peeta inquired, taking in his friend's hidden smile. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Gale answered, with a nod. "Madge…there's not a day that goes by where I'm not missing her. Whenever I get the chance I sneak up there to see her…even if it's just for a few minutes."

"Alright, you're all set lover-boy," Johanna stated, as she removed Gale's tracker bracelet. "Give your girl my regards."

"I will," Gale answered, leaning in to give Johanna a quick hug, and turned to look over to Peeta before he left. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I make no guarantees," Peeta responded, watching as Gale hurried down the alley, so he could see his girlfriend before they had to leave at three.

"Your turn," Johanna stated, bringing Peeta out of his thoughts. Peeta lifted his sleeve, so Johanna could alleviate the tight restraint. "What are your plans for the day, Mellark?"

"I'm not sure. I might rob a bank, hijack a car and go for a joyride…the usual," Peeta joked, looking down the alleyway to make sure no one could see Johanna trying to pick the lock. "You."

"I like to keep to myself," Johanna replied, still focused on trying to pick the last latch. "I like to sit at a park that's outside of the trackers perimeter, and pretend I'm back home. The smell of cedar and pine really center me."

Johanna smirked when the metal lock finally popped open.

"You're free," Johanna stated with smirk.

"What are we going to do about the trackers?" Peeta inquired, motioning to the three devices in Johanna's hands. "Won't they notice that we stayed in one place for five hours? Won't that draw suspicion?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mellark," Johanna anwered with a nod. "I'll take care of it. Make sure to be right back her at two forty-five, so we can place the trackers back on before getting on the bus."

"Sounds like a deal," Peeta answered, as they both began making their way out of the dark alleyway, and into the quiet city streets. "I'll be seeing you."

"Yep," Johanna responded, while both going their separate ways.

Peeta quite honestly didn't know what to do with his free time, for he had limited cash and no cell phone. Many of his friends were a few hundred miles away, but in all fairness he didn't want to reach anyone from his past.

The wild life he lived was constantly trying to sneak its way back to him.

Peeta found himself wandering around the city streets for roughly thirty minutes, until he stumbled upon a large boardwalk leading to a fishing pier. The pier was located about ten miles out of the perimeter he was supposed to keep away from, but without his trusty tracker he stepped over the forbidden line.

The scent of the salty ocean air was calling him, and for some unknown reason he felt something else trying to reach him. Peeta watched as a happy young couple passed by him, he noticed the way they looked at each other with such tenderness and care.

Although, Peeta had been with several girls back home, he was never what one would consider…_boyfriend material_.

_He was content with wandering this world alone._

Peeta reached the very end of the pier, where he looked out into the endless sea in front of him. The warmth of the sun, and the tranquility in the air was something he wasn't quite use to. Back in his hometown, the atmosphere felt frigid and unwelcoming. His home life was also violate and uneasy.

Peeta had decided to wander further down the boardwalk when he noticed a slender figure sitting in the nearby bench. Peeta closely observed the figure, and quickly recognized the familiar stranger's lovely face.

_It was her…_

_Katniss…_

Peeta could tell that Katniss was completely enthralled in the story she was reading, and instead of walking away he decided to make his presence known.

He stood closely in front of her making sure that he was able to cast a shadow, in order to block her reading light.

Katniss's grey eyes made contact with his almost instantaneously, and before she could utter a single word he decided to speak up.

"Isn't this a nice surprise, Princess," Peeta greeted, with a smug grin, casually sitting down in the vacant spot next to Katniss. "You're probably thinking that this is some sort of dream, am I right?"

"Don't call me Princess," Katniss finally answered, after what seemed like a long pause. "And to answer your question, this encounter feels more like a nightmare or a hallucination than a dream."

Peeta slowly reached up, and tucked a loose strand of Katniss's hair behind her ear. The tender act took Katniss a bit by surprise, but she wasn't about to lower her guard in the presence of this stranger.

"Sorry to disappoint," Peeta answered, with a shrug.

"How are you even here?" Katniss inquired, with obvious confusion in her voice. "Did you escape?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Westfield is not a correctional facility," Peeta answered, lowering his hand from where it had lightly touched Katniss's cheek.

"If it will put your mind at ease, Westfield grants its students "free time" outside of the academy's walls."

"So, am I to believe that you are wandering around town freely without any monitoring?" Katniss stated, staring sternly towards Peeta.

"I guess you're just going to have to trust my word," Peeta answered, turning his gaze back to the ocean in front of him.

"I don't…trust you," Katniss responded, knowing that words can do damage, but noticed that her words seemed to slide off the stranger's cool demeanor.

"That's a shame," He whispered, leaning in closer to the girl sitting next to him. "You want to get out of here?"

"What?" Katniss inquired, in a more confused tone.

"Do you want to leave?" Peeta asked once more. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"I don't even know your name," Katniss stated, as she shook her head in response.

"Does it really matter?" Peeta inquired, looking back at Katniss, with a smile.

Katniss remained silent, for she genuinely couldn't answer his question.

_What would knowing his name change? It wouldn't change her apprehension with being near him or the strange feeling that coursed through her the times he was in her presence._

"It's Mellark," Peeta finally responded. "Peeta Mellark."

"That's a very interesting name," Katniss responded, after a short pause.

"I'll let my parents know you said so," Peeta replied, with a chuckle. "So…"

"I don't think so," Katniss answered, in a low whisper, veering her gaze away from his.

"Why?" Peeta asked, still keeping his gaze on the gray-eyed beauty.

"I could give you a million reasons," Katniss responded, feeling her heart race as she felt Peeta's close stare on her. "…It all just boils down to it being a terrible idea."

"A terrible idea…you gotta love those?" Peeta inquired, as he lowered his sunglasses, so he could clearly see Katniss in the natural light of the sun.

Peeta finally rose up from the wooden bench, and stood directly in front of Katniss.

"We can sit and bicker for the remainder of the day," Peeta responded, with a shrug. " Or we can see this chance encounter to be serendipity's idea of seizing the day. The choice is yours…"

Katniss clearly seemed to be internally struggling with the choice placed in front of her.

The choice was hers and hers alone to make…but in her lifetime she had always put other's expectations before her own. She constantly made decisions that would appease her family rather than her own self desires.

"So, what do you say?" Peeta asked, tilting his head to the side. "You ready to get out of here?"

_The choice was hers…_

"I know I'm going to regret this," Katniss answered, but rose up from where she had been previously sitting. "Let's go."

_TBC_…

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_So I wanted to shine some light on Peeta's backstory, and we will go over in more detail the reasons he was sent to Westfield. The next chapter will have some more Everlark scenes, and I do hope you are all enjoying the journey so far!_

_Sending off hugs,_

_Whiskey_

_(Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)_


End file.
